Bad Dream
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: A one-shot, AU in which our favorite witch has a bad dream.


The first time it happened sent shockwaves throughout wizarding Britain. The humiliation of the Malfoy family, Draco in particular, was complete when _The Daily Prophet_ announced the news.

 _ **June 10, 1999**_

 _ **War Heroine Chooses Azkaban Over Malfoy!**_

In defiance of the Ministry of Magic's widely unpopular Population Stabilization Act of 1999, Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin war heroine and close friend of Harry Potter, was sentenced to ten days in Azkaban for refusing no less than five marriage proposals. Miss Granger is the first to be tried and convicted of defying the law, and according to a survey done by this paper, she won't be the only one (see survey on page 2). Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, who pronounced the sentence, declined to comment. Many more were eager to make their opinions known regarding what they believe to be Miss Granger's righteous defiance of the Act.

"The Ministry's motivation behind this so-called law is vague and misguided," says Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. "We all know many people were lost during the war, but so many as to _force_ people to marry and produce children? Such a preposterous law will not stand for long, I am sure of it. I for one support Hermione and applaud her courage in the matter."

The Ministry claims that no one will be forced to marry, but a law backed with punitive measures for noncompliance seems to be the very definition of force. There is no real choice under the provisions of the Act, no matter how the Ministry is mincing words.

Harry Potter had harsh words for the Ministry. "I resigned my position with the Aurors when Hermione was led away in shackles this morning. I want no part an organization that operates and treats people this way. This morning, upon invitation, I accepted a position as an apprentice solicitor with the wizarding law firm of Douglas and Tate, one of the most respected firms in Britain. It is my intention to fight not only this law, but any law that threatens the sanctity and happiness of any witch or wizard."

 _ **August 5, 1999**_

 **"I will not submit to this madness!"**

For the second time, Hermione Granger will spend another ten days in Azkaban for defying the Ministry of Magic's widely unpopular Population Stabilization Act of 1999. An anonymous Wizengamot source was quoted as saying, "We had hoped that confinement to Azkaban would perhaps change Miss Granger's perspective on the matter. We were wrong."

Indeed, as there are 64 trials listed on the Wizangamot docket today for defiance of the law, and the numbers are expected to triple in the coming month. There is still no comment from the Minister for Magic.

 _ **August 20, 1999**_

 **Wizengamot shocker!**

In a stunning turn of events, Hermione Granger snapped her wand this morning after her third conviction for defiance of the Ministry of Magic's widely unpopular Population Stabilization Act of 1999. She left the Wizengamot chambers without comment. Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, visibly shaken after the hearing, left the chambers with no comment.

Effects of the law are rippling throughout Wizarding Britain. Twelve Wizengamot members resigned from their posts after Miss Granger's hearing. One was quoted as saying, "I can no longer be party to this madness. An Order of Merlin heroine, who helped saved our world, has snapped her wand and has departed for muggle Britain. Two of my five children have left Britain altogether due to the Act. How many more will feel compelled to leave?"

Minevra McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts reports some alarming statistics. "Over the summer, one hundred four families notified me that they will be withdrawing their children from the school to move elsewhere. That is 104 students that will not be returning to Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts' funding relies on student population, so the drastic loss of students will result in the loss of some services and amenities and inevitably, classes dropped from the curriculum. It saddens me to see things come to this, but it cannot be helped."

Since we are an organization proudly independent of the Ministry for Magic, we at _The Daily Prophet_ will to continue to provide the most up-to-date news and information regarding the Ministry of Magic's widely unpopular Population Stabilization Act of 1999.

 _ **September 2, 1999**_

 _ **"America Welcomes You!"**_

"America welcomes you!" says William Rose, President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. "For the past six months our immigration services have reported a massive increase of applications for resident and work visas from UK mages. The sudden influx of arrivals is heralding social and economic boons unheard of since World War Two. For detailed statistics, please visit see our website."

Apparently, most of mainland Europe is welcoming British mages as well. The French and German Ministries for Magic have also reported a marked increase in resident and work visas. Italy and Spain have reported modest increases due to more stringent residence and work requirements. The Spanish Minister for Magic had this to ask: "Is Senor Shacklebolt suffering some sort of curse that causes insanity?"

We at _The Daily Prophet_ ask the same.

 _ **September 25, 1999**_

 _ **"Decisive Action Needs To Be Taken"**_

These were the words given by the General Managing Goblin of Gringotts just this morning. "The financial outlook here at Gringotts continues to weaken every day. Deposits the past three months are down forty-two percent and two hundred seventy nine people have closed their accounts. As of this morning, we are disappointed to report that we can no longer afford to pay more than 2% interest on accounts and investment services must be scaled down. We've had to dismiss nineteen people from employment, four of them in our vital Curse Breaker's Division. Wizarding Britain is suffering its worst recession and decisive action needs to be taken to avoid the economic collapse of Wizarding Britain."

Gringotts isn't alone in its economic woes. The popular Fortescues ice cream shop is just one of many businesses feeling the pinch of economic uncertainty. "We had to halt construction of our newest branch store in Hogsmeade. Gringotts could no longer finance the project and we simply cannot afford to take on the expense of expansion."

Another popular business, Flourish and Blotts, is keenly feeling the loss of customers. "Book customers are the reason we are in business. When you lose customers, you lose business, we don't need an accountant to tell us that," says Martin Curran, manager of the legendary bookshop. "Due to loss of sales, down 42% from this time last year, has resulted in the regrettable loss of three full time employees. Additionally, we will have to adjust store operating hours and there will be a marked difference on the shelves. We feel truly sorry on behalf of our customers, but we simply have no choice if we wish to remain open for business."

 _ **October 1, 1999**_

 _ **"We Are At A Loss"**_

"I've not seen depression of this magnitude since World War Two," says Chief Healer Lars Andresson of St. Mungo's. "Forty percent of wizards and witches that now come to St. Mungos are coming in for depression, ranging from mild to suicidal. They have lost jobs, homes, and families have fallen apart. Many don't how to cope. We help as best we can, but when a wizard can't provide for his family, or they lose a child to suicide in an abusive marriage… a potion can't cure that."

Sadly, since June 1st it is reported that 346 wizards and witches have taken their own lives. 230 of these were witches forced into marriage under provisions of the Ministry of Magic's widely unpopular Population Stabilization Act of 1999. This begs the question: How many suicides of these unfortunate witches have gone _unreported?_ Worse yet, were they really suicides?

 _ **October 10, 1999**_

 _ **Breaking Point**_

Twelve Aurors, 16 prison guards, and 28 inmates lost their lives today in a riot at Azkaban Prison. Since the economic downturn, resources and manpower at the prison has decreased, while the prison population has steadily increased. Investigators have described near starvation and inhumane living conditions at the prison. One recaptured inmate was interviewed as saying, "I thought I'd escape or die trying. Just kill me now; I don't want to starve to death for a stupid mistake I made nine years ago."

 _ **October 11, 1999**_

 **Tragic Day**

In what many call a tragedy of his own making, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shackebolt took his own life today in front of the entire Wizengamot. The Order of Merlin Winner left only a note in his office…

Startled, Hermione sat up in bed, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit, lavishly appointed room.

"Only a dream," she whispered to the room.

"All right, love?" Draco asked tiredly from beside her.

"Bad dream," she murmured and rested her hand on her swollen belly, six months along with their first child. Her diamond wedding ring glistened in the pale moonlight coming through the window.

He rose up on an elbow. "Must have been some dream to wake someone who sleeps like the dead," he chuckled.

"You have no idea," she said, ran her hands through her hair, and lay back down.

She released a shuddering breath of relief. Britain was doing better than ever since the defeat of Voldemort and she was hopelessly in love with her husband, thrilled to be expecting their first child.

"Want to tell me about this dream?" he asked.

"Well, it all started out when this insane law was passed…" she started.


End file.
